Minky Gets In Trouble Really Big Time
Transcript * Erika: Minky, please be a good preschooler while we go shopping. * (Erika, Andrew, Matilda, and Lumpkin leave) * Minky: I got an idea. I'll go rip some Winnie the Pooh dolls. * (30 Minutes later) * (Erika, Andrew, Matilda, and Lumpkin see the ripped Winnie the Pooh dolls) * Andrew: Oh my god. Minky ripped all her Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Erika: She was such a naughty preschooler. * Matilda: Wow, look at all the dolls she ripped. * Lumpkin: Matilda was right Minky. You're grounded for infinity centuries. * Andrew: That means we're calling Mickey Mouse on the phone. * Minky: Please don't do it! * Andrew: Hello Mickey. Minky needs a punishment. * Mickey: You are in huge trouble! You're grounded for a long time! * Andrew: Next, we are calling Winnie the Pooh on the phone. * Minky: BUT I AM SORRY!! * Andrew: Hello Pooh: Our preschooler Minky needs a punishment. * Pooh: You're grounded for infinity centuries. You have not been good. * Andrew: This time, we will call the Chipmunks on the phone. * Minky: PLEASE STOP!! * Andrew: Hello Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Minky did terrible. * Alvin: YOU'RE IN DEAD MEAT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR INFINITY CENTURIES!! * Andrew: We are calling the Wiggles on the phone. * Minky: I AM NOT GONNA SEE THEM!! * Andrew: Hello Greg, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff. You should come over. * Greg: I am mad for what you did. You're grounded for infinity centuries. * Andrew: Let's call Barney. * Minky: THIS IS A DISASTER!! * Andrew: Hello Barney. Minky ripped her Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Barney: How dare you rip your Winnie the Pooh dolls! You will be getting punishments for the rest of your life! * Andrew: Now we will call Philip J Fry on the phone. * Minky: NO!! NOT THAT NEPHEW!! * Andrew: Hello Fry. Minky has done terrible. * Fry: That's what happens when you rip your Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Andrew: It's time to call Maggie and her friends on the phone. * Minky: PLEASE STOP IT!! * Andrew: Hello Beast, Hamilton, and Maggie. Minky has just ripped her Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Maggie: That's what you get for ripping your Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Andrew: Time to call Eddie and Ralph on the phone. * Minky: STOP!! STOP IT!! * Dad: Hello Eddie and Ralph. Minky did a terrible job. * Eddie: YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID, YOU NAUGHTY PRESCHOOLER!! * Andrew: Now it's the time to call Bill Gates on the phone. * Minky: OH NO!! * Andrew: Hello Bill. Can you ground Minky? Thanks. * Bill: YOU HAVE GONE BEYOND TOO FAR!! YOU ARE SEVERELY GROUNDED!! * Andrew: Now it's time to call Paulina and Amber on the phone. * Minky: OH COME ON!! * Andrew: Hello Paulina and Amber. This is important. You must ground Minky. * Paulina: This is what happens when you rip your Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Andrew: Let me call Timon and Pumbaa on the phone. * Minky: YOU ARE CALLING TOO MUCH NEPHEWS!! * Andrew: Hello Timon and Pumbaa. Hurry on over. Thanks. * Timon: You are such a naughty preschooler. You're grounded for infinity centuries. * Andrew: Now's the time to call Snow Wade and Aloysious. * Minky: NOT THESE NEPHEWS!! * Andrew: Hello Snow Wade and Aloysious. Please come over. You have to ground Minky. * Snow Wade: You're in a lot of trouble. You will get no more everything. * Andrew: Finally, we will call Fat Timon on the phone. * Minky: BUT I'M VERY SORRY!! * Andrew: Hello Fat Timon. You need to come over. Minky was such a terrible preschooler. * Fat Timon: This is what you get for ripping your Winnie the Pooh dolls. * Andrew: Lay down now. * (Minky lays down) * Andrew: Time for us, your siblings, Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Eddie, Ralph, Bill, Paulina, Amber, Timon, Pumbaa, Snow Wade, Aloysious, and Fat Timon to poop on you. * Minky: Please no!! I'm sorry!! * (Erika, Andrew, Matilda, Lumpkin, Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Eddie, Ralph, Bill, Paulina, Amber, Timon, Pumbaa, Snow Wade, Aloysious, and Fat Timon poop on Minky) * Andrew: Thanks everyone. You can go home now. * Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Eddie, Ralph, Bill, Paulina, Amber, Timon, Pumbaa, Snow Wade, Aloysious, and Fat Timon: All right. * (Mickey, Pooh, the Chipmunks, the Wiggles, Barney, Fry, Beast, Hamilton, Maggie, Eddie, Ralph, Bill, Paulina, Amber, Timon, Pumbaa, Snow Wade, Aloysious, and Fat Timon go home) * Erika: Now we will play the Buena Vista Television music. * Minky: That will make my ears bleed. * (Erika gets the radio and plays the Buena Vista Television music) * Minky: Ooowwwww!! My ears!! * Erika: Go to your room now!! And start watching childrens shows!! * Andrew: You'll be watching them for the rest of your life. Start watching them now!! * Minky: Yahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Category:Big Trouble Stuff Category:Grounded Stuff